This is Nuts!
by clonewarsgirl
Summary: Lilly is a normal girl with an alright life. But then she's sucked into the clone wars universe and has no idea how to get back home. Could she be stuck there forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, names Lilly Ironhorse. I live in the city of Newport News, Virginia and right now I'm sweating like a dog working at Busch Gardens in the Ireland area under the blistering summer sun. My uniform was starting to stink because of my sweat. Just picture me as a tall sweaty girl with _really_ long dark brown hair (it stops at my butt) all up in a braid, ivory skin, brown eyes that seem to flash different colors every time I turn my head (mostly earthy colors greens, browns, grays etc.), in a green button up shirt khaki shorts and black tennis shoes, and I don't have that hour glass shape that a good deal of men like so much. My body is pretty much all muscle. I lived out in a Black Foot reserve for most of my life on a farm with my folks, so you can guess why my body is the way that is. I'm used to a lot of hard work and don't like to stay in one spot for long.

I have recently moved out of my parents house and found a small apartment here in the city. I have wished so much to stay at the reserve, but there weren't a whole lot of jobs there right now so I had to move. At the moment I was in my own world day dreaming about Clone Wars. Hey, when it comes to Clone Wars I am a total geek.

"Lilly!" That was my boss, Justin. He's a chubby dude with blond hair and in the same uniform as me only he has a walky talky. "I need you to go over to Italy. We're short on people over there."

"On my way." I said and started making my way through the crowds. It was tourist season, our busiest time of the year. To be honest, I don't like crowds; but if I wanted this job I had to suck it up. Besides, my brother from another mother is working in Italy right now; so it's not _all_ bad.

I finally reached Italy and saw the huge line where people were waiting in line for the roller coaster 'Apollos Chariot'. It's like that for all of the coasters. There wasn't much in Ireland since they took down 'Thumb Screw Hill' to make way for a new ride called 'Europe in the Sky' that's in the making of being built. Now there was only restaurants and some shops there. Here in Italy there were mostly games and a few rides. I saw my best bud, Royce, at one of the ice cream stands handing a little kid an ice cream cone. Royce is kind of chubby to and wouldn't hurt fly. He has brown skin and brown eyes to match with the traditional short curly hair. When we're not working, we're talking about Star Wars stuff. Not a lot of people get me, but Royce is always right on the nose so we get along like PB&J.

"Hey Royce." I said walking up to him. Pour guy jumped and he even saw me coming or at least I think he did. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but stop sneaking up on me." Royce said.

"But I wasn't."

"Yeah yeah yeah, just go and do your job Grandpa." That was my high school nickname. Back then I was older than all of my friends combined and could belch like a guy. But now, my belches aren't so man like anymore.

"See ya Jumpy." I like to call him that to get on his nerves, but whenever he asks what's up I look up and list the things I see above. The annoyed look is priceless on him when I do. I found the area host supervisor near the 'De'vince Cradle'. "Hey, I was told you guys needed an extra hand."

"Yes, we need some help with crowd control over at the hall of mirrors. We had to close it because we lost a kid in there." the supervisor said.

"Alright, hope the kid will be okay." The hall of mirrors was a new addition to the park and a big hit with the younger teenagers. It's basically a huge building filled with mirrors shaped into a maze with trap doors. And you can get lost in there sometimes. I saw the hall of mirrors and the rowdy crowd of upset guests. I saw a kid, sneak past the others. "Hey wait!"

He bolted into the hall of mirrors and I followed him in. _I could get fired for this_, I thought. I was on my last strike with the head boss. I like to help people, but sometimes I accidentally do it outside the park policy and it's not in my work policy to do so. I can't help it, every time I see someone in need of help I help them; it's like instinct to me.

"Kid, please show yourself and follow me back outside!" I called, but got no answer. I sighed and started walking through the halls calling out to the boy, and hoping to find the other kid to. I looked around. "Great." I was now lost to and I helped build this thing. That's how confusing this building can be if you don't watch your surroundings carefully. I saw a door further up the hall. _Strange I don't remember this door_, I thought. I had a sneak peek of the finished building with some of the other workers, but this place is so confusing I wouldn't be surprised that I missed it. _Maybe it leads outside_, I thought. I twisted the door knob and instead of the hot sun, I found black nothingness. I poked my head inside.

"Hello?" I called. Then I was sucked in by an invisible wind. The door slammed shut and dissapeared without a trace.

I felt like I was in one of those dreams where you floating through nothing. I was a bit scared and thought of my friends and family. Will they even know I'm gone? Will they think I'm dead or maybe even kidnapped?

I saw a bright light ahead of me. _Should I go to it?_ I thought. But I really didn't have much of a choice and felt myself being pulled towards it. I heard that before you die you see a brght light, I was wondering if I was dieing now. I closed my eyes as the light now surrounded me.

My eyes were still closed tight even though I could feel my heart beat going a hundred miles an hour and shaking. I was like that for a few minutes longer when I finally opened one eye then the other. What I saw before me made me go numb all over. I was in a metal hall way in front of Captain Rex and Commander Cody, they looked as stunned as I was.

"I must of hit my head some where." I said to myself, scratching the back of my head. Rex snapped out of it and raised a pistol to my head.

"Unless you want to suck laser, I suggest you answer our questions and behave." Rex growled. I wasn't scared of him, it's kind of hard to scare me sometimes. But looking down the barrel of a gun scared me a little. I nodded my head yes.

"Who are you?" Cody asked.

"L-lilly." I stuttered.

"How did you get here." Rex demanded.

"I was working and followed a kid that went into a building that was closed. I found this door and I was sucked into it. Then I wound up here."

Rex and Cody looked at each other then back to me. _They think I'm crazy_, I thought.

"Really kid, how did you get here?" Cody asked.

"I'm not making this up!" I shouted.

"Sorry ma'am, but your story is hard to believe." Rex said. I could imagine a smirk planted on their faces under those helmets.

"Think we should take her to the jedi?" Cody asked his brother.

"Yeah, but cuff her first. I don't want any trouble right now."

Cody brought out a pair of hand cuffs and slapped them on my wrists. "Sorry kid." he mumbled.

I was then guided down the the halls to where ever the jedi were. _I'm in deep do do_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

As I was walking down the halls with the two troopers I was looking around and taking everything in. I even recognized some characters and was having a big time fan girl moment up in my head. We walked into a room that I recognized as the jedi council room. Most of the jedi were holograms while three of the jedi were there in the flesh, Yoda and Plo Koon and Kit Fisto.

"Have company, we do." Yoda said, noticing us.

"What is it Rex?" Anakin asked, his voice a bit garbled by the transmission.

"Generals, we found this girl out in the halls. We asked how she got here and her story is well...a bit far fetched." Rex said.

"How so?" Obi Wan asked.

"She claims to have gotten here by being sucked through a door way." Cody said.

The jedi looked at me strangely. _Can't say I blame em, even _I _don't believe_ I thought.

"Look miss, if you want to avoid getting into trouble, you better tell us how you _really_ got here." Anakin said.

"But I'm telling the truth." I said. "If you don't believe me then use your force thing to find out for yourselves."

They looked at each other with skeptical glances. "What do you think Plo?" Mace asked.

"It should be harmless, I don't see why not." Plo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Very well. Master Yoda, if you wouldn't mind."

Yoda nodded and looked me straight in the eye. I felt my whole body relax and go into a daze.

"How did you get here?" Aayla asked. I retold my story to them, when I finished Yoda released me. But I was still in a daze for a few moments before shaking my head to clear it up some.

"Commander, uncuff her." Luminarra ordered. Cody took off the cuffs.

"We're sorry for misjudging you, but your story was..." Kit said trying to find the right words.

"Crazy? Don't blame ya." I said with a cocky smile.

"Where do you come from?" Obi Wan asked.

"And what's with your clothes?" Anakin asked looking down at my sweaty uniform.

"I come from Earth and I was out in the sun all day in this uniform for work." I explained.

"What's your name?" Aayla asked.

"Lilly. Lilly Ironhorse and I already know who you guys are."

They looked stunned. "How?" Mace asked.

"You guys are pretty well known where I'm from. Including these two." I thumbed Rex and Cody.

"Then tell us who we are." Anakin said. I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Fine." I pointed to all the people in the room and said their name one by one. When I finished they just stared at me.

"Known, how are we?" Yoda asked.

"Well," I fiddled with my fingers tips, I do that when I think. "You're all just made up characters to people on Earth in a story. People really don't think you actually exist, I'm not sure if I even believe what I'm seeing."

They looked a little hurt. _Nice going Lilly_, I thought. I felt like a jerk for saying it like that.

Kit stood up and walked to my side putting a hand on my shoulder. "I sense your regret, don't worry. We don't take things harshly."

I gave him a shy smile, but I still felt bad.

"Captain, take Lilly to the refreshers and see if we have some clothes that might fit her." Obi Wan said. Rex and Cody saluted and Rex took me to the refreshers. After my shower Rex brought a bag of clothes.

"See if any of these fit you." Rex said outside the room.

"Thank you." I said taking the bag. I looked through all the clothes and tried them on. I finally found something that would fit. I was wearing black pants, a gold sash as a belt, black mid drift top, and black boots with gold going up the sides. I felt a little self conscious of showing my stomach. I'm one of those people that were raised to wear modest clothes, as in cover everything. But I got over it and braided my hair again before walking out with the bag.

Rex whistled at me. "Not bad." he said. I blushed, I didn't think I looked all that great. It made me think and I started fiddling with the sash. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" I asked. He pointed to my hands. "Oh, I do that when ever I think. It's a habit I picked up."

"So what are you thinking about?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "I'm wondering if anyone noticed I'm gone or think I'm dead."

I felt him put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll find some way to get you home." He could tell his words weren't cutting through my worry. He saw Cody walking up the hall way. "Hey Cody!" Cody waved and walked up to me and Rex.

"What's up Rex?" Cody asked before noticing me. "Whoa. This can't be the Lilly we found in the hall way." I could tell he was playing around and it made me laugh a little.

"Are you busy?" Rex asked.

"No."

"I need to go to the hanger to take care of something. How about giving Lilly a tour?"

"Don't see why not. C'mon kid." Cody led me through the base and pointing out the different places we pass. "And this is the gym."

"C-can we go inside?" I asked sheepishly.

"Sure." The door opened with soosh and I saw clones all over the place training.

"Hey Commander." A trooper said standing near the door way. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Lilly. Lilly, this is Romeo." Cody said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Romeo took off his helmet and kissed my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Romeo said smirking.

"Really Romeo?" Cody asked face palming.

"What? I'm just saying hello." Cody and Romeo were getting into an argument so I wandered away from them to look around the gym. Some of the men noticed and stared at me like they have never seen a girl before. I noticed one trooper in red armor sulking in the back of the gym. It was captain Fordo, one of my favorite characters of all time!

I walked over to him while trying to stay out of peoples way. He noticed me coming over and he looked like he wouldn't trust me for anything.

"Hi." I said.

He just stared at me. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Fordo asked.

"Name's Lilly and commander Cody is just showing me around."

"Where is he?"

"Near the door having a conversation with Romeo." He looked to the door and there was Cody still yelling at Romeo.

"I see. Where are the other women?"

"What?"

"The other dancers that what ever trooper ordered."

My jaw dropped. "YOU THINK I'M SOME SLUTTY DANCER?" I shouted. Everyone in the room was now staring and a few hid themselves from view. My face was written with anger.

"Sir! I suggest you run!" A random trooper shouted from his hiding place. But Fordo just smirked.

"From your clothes, yes." Fordo said looking at my outfit. "But you seem more decent than others. And not as sexy either."

My eye twitched and cracked my knuckles. "You're gonna wish you never said that soldier boy." I growled.

He looked me straight in the eye with a challenging look. "Give me your best shot girly."

I gladly obliged to him and punched him right in the mouth. His head hit the wall and he looked a bit dazed for a second before spitting out a tooth.

"Hmmm not bad lady. But I doubt you can take a few punches." Fordo reared his fist for a punch of his own, but I simply dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. I didn't think it would make much of an impact, but it must have been harder than I thought. Because Fordo buckled to the floor trying to catch his breath. I don't really know my own strength sometimes. I picked him up by his armor.

"I am no stinkin dancer." I said through gritted teeth. I let him drop to the floor and I turned around and walked back to Cody.

"What a woman." Fordo murmured as a trooper helped him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry. I forgot to put the disclaimers on these story chapters. Anyway, I own _NOTHING_ of Clone Wars except the character Lilly Ironhorse.

"Do you usually get into fights?" Cody asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"No. But he had it coming!" I said. To be honest, that was my first actual real fight. I was taught by some of my fellow natives of how to fight, it's tradition to learn the stuff our tribal ancestors did, but I never really had to use it. Back home I was a little goody two shoes that never got into trouble or at least knew how to sat out of trouble. Cody raised a finger, ready to lecture me like a mom would to a little kid.

"Easy brother. I don't blame her, I was out of line with my remark. Besides, the girl can give a mean punch." It was Fordo coming to the rescue. _Ok he's back on my favorite characters list_, I thought.

"You sure? You're not hurt too badly?" Cody asked.

"Nah, the worst she did is punch out a tooth. Gotta praise her for her strength though, but I strongly suggest that you learn to control your strength miss."

I smiled nervously. "Eh hehehe sorry, I don't really know my own strength sometimes."

"I could tell. Where did you learn how to fight anyway?"

"I was taught by a teacher back on the native reserve." Fordo looked confused. "They're protected pieces of land that native tribes live on."

"Oh, I doubt I would have heard of it, but what tribe are you?"

"Black Foot."

"Yep, I was right." Fordo shook my hand. "Well it was nice meeting you Lilly."

"Same to you Fordo."

Fordo looked suspicious now. "How do you know my name?"

"Well...seeing as no one has heard of my home, I most likely come another universe."

Fordo looked at Cody skeptically. "She's not lying Fordo." Cody said. "From what she has told us, we're well known in her universe but only in stories."

"And I'm actually mentioned in these stories?" Fordo asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hmmm. I'm going to my barracks. _Try_ not to disturb me unless it's important." Fordo walked out toward the barracks.

"Don't mind him. He gets like that sometimes after a mission or when he's tired." Cody said. "You hungry?"

Before I could get a word out my stomach growled. "Does that answer your question?" I asked smirking.

"C'mon then." Cody laughed and took us to the mess hall. We got in line and when it came our turn to get food it didn't surprise me when I got a tray of gray mush. I didn't really like the taste of it, but I ate it anyways.

"Hey commander Cody." Two ARC troopers sat down at the table, I recognized them as Fives and Echo.

"Hey boys, how was your mission?"

"It was a success sir, but we lost many brothers because of it." Echo said solemnly. They got quiet, Echo looked down while Fives was staring at me curiously. "Who's the girl?" Echo finally noticed me.

"Men, this is Lilly. Lilly this is-"

"Fives and Echo, I know." I said finishing off my food. Fives and Echoes eyes widened. "A lot of the people in this war are known where I'm from."

"Wait. _You're _the Lilly Ironhorse we've heard about?" Fives asked. "The girl that took down captain Fordo?"

"Word gets around fast here don't it?"

"Not everyday someone is able to take down Fordo in less than two minutes." Cody said smiling at me.

"Is it me or is it kind of cold?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"It gets cold here on Corasant." Echo said.

"Well then, in that case." I undid my braid and let my wavy hair flow down to its true length. It actually reaches almost to my thighs. My hair helped warm my body as it buried my shoulders and arms. I wrapped the tie around my left wrist so I wouldn't lose it.

"Do you _ever_ cut your hair?" Cody asked staring at my long hair.

"Sure I do. But the more you cut your hair, the faster it grows."

"That is true." Echo said.

"What's your home like?" Fives asked.

"Well, compared to here, it's actually kind of peaceful. But we have our own war to fight and problems to deal with." I said remembering the messed up U.S. Government.

"Like what?"

I sighed. "Right now my entire country is in debt and more people are losing their jobs and homes. And the tsunami in Japan has the world devastated and high strung because Japan houses nuclear ore plants and one of the cooling pipes stopped working. Now people in the U.S. are scared stiff of the possibility of one of those plants blowing up, because there's a slim chance the nuclear pollution might make its way there. Right now, in Iraq we have a war going started by their leader, Sudan Husein (not sure if I spelled that right). He said a bunch of lies about the U.S. that got the people riled up."

They looked a little lost. "Uhh what's a tsunami?" Echo asked.

"It's a giant ocean wave that can wipe away anything in its path."

"And these places, Iraq and U.S." Fives said.

"Iraq is a country over seas in my world and the U.S. is my home country, only U.S. is a nickname that means United States."

"What about this Sudan person?" Cody asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Sudan was once the leader of Iraq and he wasn't that great of a leader to his people."

"Why?"

"Lets just say he wasn't a very nice person." I didn't want to get into detail of what he did to his people. "Anyway, he spread lies about Americans. The people of the U.S. And that resulted into a war not long after that."

"What became of him?" Fives asked.

"He was shot by his own people after being taken as a prisoner by them."

"So, the war is over?" Echo asked.

"No, Iraq is well...um... yeah maybe I _do_ need to watch the news more. But the war _definitely_ hasn't ended yet."

Cody stifled a laugh. Probably thinking I was so dense not to know what was happening with the war back home.

"What do you do back home? Besides work." Echo asked.

"Well, I go to pow wows every month."

"Pow wows?"

"Tribal meetings."

"Oh."

"Sorry Lilly, but your name doesn't really sound...tribal." Fives said.

"That's cause it's not my tribal name. It's Kuckunniwi, means little wolf."

The session of twenty questions continued when I recognized a familiar togruta girl coming into the mess with her master.

"Generals!" Cody shouted waving them over. They came over and sat down with us.

"Evening men." Anakin said. "Snips, this is-"

Anakin didn't even get to finish his sentence before Ahsoka started talking. "Hi. You must be Lilly, I'm Ahsoka." Ahsoka said smiling. _Well she's usually surrounded by men_ I thought _she must be thrilled to have another girl around_.

"Nice to meet ya Ahsoka." I said smiling back.

"Lilly, there's something I don't quite get." Echo said. "I heard most tribes have tattoos on them. But I don't see any on you."

"I _did_ have tattoos but unfortunately the ink wasn't water proof."

"You had tattoos? What did they look like?" Ahsoka asked buzzing.

"Well it's kind of hard for me to describe it, but I'll do my best." I thought for a moment trying to remember the markings right. "On my forehead were two rows of black dots going across it, on my left shoulder was a crudely drawn sun. On my back was like an eagle and on my right arm were snakes spiraling down it." They looked a little confused. So I sighed and started explaining what confused them.

That's it for this chapter, review please ^-^.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I don't own anything of Clone Wars except for Lilly Ironhorse. And I don't own the song 'Free Ride'. If you don't know what it is, then youtube it. The song is by the Jane Dear Girls.

I walked through the halls on my own to find a place to be alone. It hasn't even been a day and I was hammered hard. I felt like they drained me of everything I knew about myself and my home. So far everyone was friendly, which is a surprise to me I didn't expect a warm welcome in another universe. As I walked, I started to feel a little warmer but I kept my hair down since I didn't have a jacket with me.

I finally found an abandoned room with a large window over looking Coruscant. It was now sunset, I didn't think it would be this late. The room looked like the jedi council room, only completely empty and dusty. Which I didn't mind, I'm used to a lot of dirt and I actually like getting my hands dirty.

I sat down in the center of the room and looked out the window. The sunset was slowly dissapearing and black sky was taking over as faint stars and a dull moon appeared becoming the only sources of natural light. But then again, Coruscant _is_ a city and like all cities there are always lights on somewhere. It made me miss the grass and trees, along with the howling of wolves back on the reserve. Every night I would hear wolves howling, I wasn't scared of them. They're my favorite animal and it's sad people shoot them for game. If you're only looking after your live stock or defending yourself _that_ I understand. Ok I admit it, I miss my home. No matter how dull and boring it can be at times.

I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts. _I need something to do_, I thought. I started pacing and racking my brain for anything to keep my busy. I settled on singing my favorite song. Everyone back home says I'm a great singer but I don't believe it and I don't like the attention neither.

**Just because I don't have a diamond ring**

**Doesn't mean I'm gonna be your dirty fling**

**I'm just dancing with my girls on a Friday night**

**Don't need you buyin' me a drink to have a good old time**

**I know that you want to take me home**

**You want to take a little drive just to get me alone**

**But I'm a good girl, mama taught me to watch my back**

**I gotta stay away from boys who play like that**

**'Cause there's no such thing a free ride**

**Goodnight**

**I've heard those lame lines way too much**

**You can look all you want but you can't touch**

**Don't tell me about your tricked out four-wheel-drive**

**I can what is on your mind**

**I know that you want to take me home**

**You want to take a little drive just to get me alone**

**But I'm a good girl, mama taught me to watch my back**

**I gotta stay away from boys who play like that**

**'Cause there's no such thing as a free ride**

**Hey maybe you're stuck livin' a dream**

**Or maybe some kind of wicked fantasy**

**I know that you want what you can't see**

**I got news for you that will never be**

**Sorry pretty boy but you're out of luck**

**I'm never gonna jump in the of your truck**

**Go try your tricks on another one**

**If that's what you want then back up, back up**

**I know that you want to take me home**

**You want to take a little drive just to get me alone**

**But I'm a good girl, mama taught me to watch my back**

**I gotta stay away from boys who play like that**

**I know that you want to take me home**

**You want to take a little drive just to get me alone**

**But I'm a good girl, mama taught me to watch my back**

**I gotta stay away from boys who play like that**

**Goodnight**

**There's no such thing as a free ride**

I sighed content and felt myself grow drowsy of sleep.

"You're really good you know."

I jumped to my feet and looked to the door way. It was Ahsoka, she was leaning against the door frame grinning.

"A lot of people back home say that." I mumbled sitting back down.

"Why don't you become professional?" Ahsoka sat on the floor with me.

"Cause, I don't like the attention that comes with it." My eyes grew big when I remembered something. "Ah man!"

"What?"

"I just remembered something. Could you do me a favor?" I stood up.

"I'll do what I can."

"Ignite your light saber and stick it right here." I turned around and pointed to the small of my back.

"What? Why?"

"Cause my boss is gonna carve and skewer me, and serve me on a silver platter, and yell you're fired right in my face."

"You're weird."

"So is life."

"Good point. Why do you think that your boss will fire you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Have you _met _my boss? His temper is worse than Skywalkers."

"Ohhhh that's bad."

"No freakin der."

"Maybe he'll understand once you explain what's happened."

"Doubt it. Traveling to other universes are considered impossible to people on Earth."

"Ah, then why don't you stay?"

I have thought about it, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea.

"I'll think on it."

"Fair enough, aren't you tired?"

"A little. Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"C'mon, I'll show you."

We walked down to the jedi sleeping quarters, I guess. Don't know for sure. Ahsoka showed me to an empty room with a king sized bed. _Why would I need such a huge bed_, I thought. Sorry, but I'm used to using what I got and small portions; not more than I need.

"My room is right next door if you need anything. _Try_ not to get into trouble. There's only room for a few trouble makers here." Ahsoka said.

"Oh. You mean like raiding the fridge and setting booby traps all over the place?" I asked with a sinister smile.

"Yeah. Don't get any ideas."

"Too late!"

"Night Lilly."

"Night."

I could hear Ahsoka laughing and calling me crazy, which I take as a compliment. I look to the bed smiling, right now that bed looked so inviting to me. I plopped on top of it and entered dream land.

That's chapter four peoples. Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't anything from Clone Wars. Only thing I own in this story is the character Lilly Ironhorse.

* * *

I woke up to the wake up call of someone pounding on my door. For a moment I thought what happened yesterday was all a dream, until I opened my eyes and saw the bare room and huge bed I was sleeping on.

"Lilly! Come on it's time for breakfast!" I heard Ahsoka shout. "And I'm taking you shopping today for some clothes!"

I don't mind shopping, but it's not my favorite thing to do. I got off the bed and felt like I was a zombie as walked to the door.

"You slept in your clothes?" Ahsoka asked. I looked down and saw in fact that I was still in my clothes. I do that when I'm really tired.

"Guess I did." I said yawning. "What time is it?"

"Seven am."

"No wonder I'm still tired." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Days would be a whole lot better if they started at noon."

"You'll get used to it. Now come on." Ahsoka dragged me to the mess hall and got our food. We sat with some other padawans and as soon as we were finished with our meals, me and Ahsoka went out on the town to some near by stores. "Lets go in here!"

We entered a store called...uhh...ok I don't know the name cause it's in an alien language to me. I only know like one word in mandolorien and it's not a very nice one.

"As long as it ain't pink, I'll be good."

"Finally! Another girl that doesn't like pink."

We laughed and started going through the racks of clothes. Soon my arms were piled with clothes and Ahsoka pushed me into a stall to try them on.

"C'mon Lilly I wanna see how you look!" Ahsoka said whining.

"Hold yer horses I'm coming." I said opening the stall. I came out in a purple v-neck with aztec like designs along the collar, and tan colored slacks.

"That doesn't look too bad on you." She had an evil smirk on her face. "Now try this on."

"You're kidding right?"

"Either try it on or I tell Cody you got a crush on him."

I could have sworn I the clatter of my jaw dropping to the floor. "How did you-"

"Hello, jedi."

"Right. Gimme the shirt." I came out in the shirt and Ahsoka busted out laughing. The shirt she found had a bunch of frills, ruffles, and lace. Worst thing about it, IT WAS _PINK_!

"How do you feel about that shirt Lilly?" Ahsoka was fighting her laughter.

"I feel like it needs to go boom, burned, and its ashes scattered across the deepest darkest pit of Hell." Yeah I wasn't happy being in that shirt.

"Oh come on, the shirt has done nothing to you."

"True, then maybe I should make _you_ go boom."

"Try it and I'll haunt you through the force for all eternity."

I laughed and went back into the stall to take off the frilly pink nightmare and try the other clothes we found. A good while later we walked back to the temple with bags of clothes. Laughing and talking about girl stuff, it's been a long time since I hung out with my own gender. Most of the girls back home were girly girls and I was basically a tom boy. After I changed into one of my new outfits we met up with Anakin in the lobby.

"Morning girls." Anakin greeted us.

"Good morning master." Ahsoka said.

"Yo." I said. Anakin looked, once again, confused. "It's a greeting."

"Oh." Anakin said. "Well I'm off to the senate building and I need you to come along Ahsoka."

"Master, can Lilly come with us?" Ahsoka asked giving Anakin semi-puppy eyes.

"If she wants to come, I don't see why not."

Ahsoka looked to me with her eyes full of hope.

"Sure." I said. Ahsoka cheered and caught me in a death hug. "Ack Ahsoka...can't...breathe!"

"Oh!" Ahsoka released her grip. "Sorry Lilly."

"It's alright, but next time warn me when you're gonna hug me." During that whole time Anakin was trying to stifle his laughter. "Hey Ahsoka. Do you guys have explosives around here?"

"In the armory. Why?"

"I'm gonna make your master go boom."

"Not gonna happen and you like explosions don't you."

"Hehehe oh yeah."

"Has anyone told you that you're crazy?" Anakin asked.

"Lots of times, and I take that as a compliment."

"Why?"

"To me, crazy means that you're not like most people and that you're different."

"Ah." Anakin started to the cruiser waiting outside. "We better get going if we want to beat the traffic."

We headed towards the senate building and got there about half an hour later.

"Ah Anakin. Welcome home my boy." There stood senator Palpatine, a.k.a. the sith lord. "Who is this?"

"Senator, this is Lilly. Lilly this-" Anakin said before I interrupted.

"I already know who he is Anakin." I said trying to maintain the urge to hurl him into the next solar system.

"It's a pleasure to meet you miss Lilly." Senator Palpatine.

"Like wise." _Not_, I thought.

"Annie!" Jar Jar said from behind Palpatine. "Lady Padme isa waitin' for ya in her office."

"Thanks Jar Jar. Lets go girls." Anakin said. I felt a chill as I passed senator Palpatine. I thought I saw a look of suspicion on his face as he watched me go. Anyway, we walked to Padmes office and there she was behind her desk.

"Hello Anakin, it's good to know that you're safe." Padme gave me a curious glance. "Who's the new face?"

"Name's Lilly. Nice to meet you senator Amidalla." I said before Anakin could get in a word.

"It's very nice to meet you to Lilly, but how did you know my name?"

_How many times do I have to do this?_ I thought. "You're pretty well known where I'm from."

2 hours of talking and explaining "Well we better get back to the temple. Girls, head on back to the cruiser I'll be there in a minute." Anakin said. I knew what he was up to.

"Ok Anakin, see you in a bit." I said pushing Ahsoka out the door. After a few minutes Anakin finally came down to the cruiser. "Took you long enough."

"What? I can't have some alone time with an old friend?"

Ahsoka just shook her head and I rolled my eyes. We got into the cruiser and headed back to the temple. When we got there, Ahsoka dragged me into the temple to show me the _entire_ temple. She was talking a million miles an hour, pointing out stuff, and I practically had to jog to keep up with her.

I was amazed that I could still stand when the tour was over an hour later. Yes, she covered the entire place in an hour. I wonder if that's a world record, hmmmm. Anyway, back to the story.

"And that ends the tour." Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"_Finally_." I said falling on my butt in pure exhaustion. I heard someone laughing behind me.

"Ahsoka took you on a tour?" It was jedi master Plo Koon. I could only nod my head at the moment still catching my breath. "She does that with all the new comers."

"Ko-to-ya master Plo. How are you?" Ahsoka asked smiling.

"Ko-to-ya Ahsoka, I'm doing well."

I sort of spaced out at that moment, I just sat there trying to rest my body. But my head felt funny, there was buzzing going on inside it and it felt light. I was swaying a little. I thought I heard my name being called. I felt a pair of arms took hold of my fore arms and hoisted me up on to my feet, but I felt myself fall into that persons embrace. Then everything went black.

Ok people, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything from Clone Wars, except the character Lilly Ironhorse. Enjoy the story.

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was actually awake or if that I was dreaming. But I saw a couple sitting in a living room. Hang on a sec, that's my living room! The man was tall with tan skin, dark brown hair, and black eyes. The woman had long black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Both of them were wearing native American clothes. These people were...my parents. John and Carol Ironhorse.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. They looked up and saw me. Mom smiled and hugged me.

"Oh baby girl we have missed you so much!" Mom said.

"W-what's going on?"

"Lilly, come and sit down." Dad said patting the seat next to him. "There's something we need to tell you." I sat down. "You probably have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, for instance, how did I end up in the Clone Wars world?"

"Well sweety, we sent you there." Mom said sitting next to me.

"YOU SAY WHAT NOW?"

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Dad said rubbing his ear.

"_Why_ did you send me there?"

"Lilly, you spent your first five years there." Mom said. My jaw dropped to my lap. "You were born there, then we came to Earth. Thinking it would be best for you, but things got a bit out of control and the war going on. They need all the help they can get."

"Sweety, you're actually a soldier in training for the clone army. You have been for a long time. That's why we lived on a tribal reserve, to teach you how to survive." Dad said.

"What about Royce? I'm the only friend he has. I can't just leave Earth and leave him all alone." I said.

"We know, that's why you're going to have some company soon." Mom said smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"Royce is going to be joining you in the army." Dad said.

"What? B-but Royce couldn't be in the army! He's completely harmless and doesn't want to hurt anyone! Sure I would love his company, but still!"

"Lilly honey, relax. We talked to him and he wants to come." Mom said.

"H-he does?"

"Yes, he says there's nothing here on Earth for him anymore and he doesn't want you to have all the fun. Now we better send you back. You have some people worried about you and Royce will be there in a moment."

"We don't want him getting into trouble before he even gets into the army now do we." Dad said. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Wait! Who from the Clone Wars world would remember me?" I asked.

"Master Yoda and the head mistress on Kamino. We worked at the kaminoian clone base when you were born."

"The head mistress used to look after you while we were working." Mom said. "Now, go to sleep. Everything will be alright."

"But-" I started.

"Sleep!" Dad commanded.

"Kay." I fell asleep. You don't want to make my daddy mad. It would be the last thing you would ever do.

"Think she'll be ok?" I heard Ahsoka.

"I don't know, we can only hope for the moment." Plo Koon said. I opened my eyes with a groan.

"She's awake!" Ahsoka rushed over. "How are you feeling Lilly?"

"I'll be alright, how long was I out?" I asked.

"A few days."

"A few days?" I sighed. "Wow, it felt more like a few minutes. Ok, I need to talk to master Yoda." I said getting up. Then I heard an excited familiar voice.

"WOW, this is so cool!" It was Royce!

"Royce?" I dashed out of the room and there he was being surrounded by troopers with guns. "Wait, don't hurt him!"

"You know him Lilly?" Romeo asked.

"Guys, meet my best bud from back home." I put a hand on his shoulder. "This is Royce."

"Hey and Gramps you just got fired." Royce said.

"Figured that. What about you? Got fired or did you quit?"

"Quit, doy. Better to quit than get fired."

"Smart. And now I need you to come with me to see master Yoda."

"No way! _The_ master Yoda?" Royce looked like a little kid in a candy store. I was to when I first got here, but I tried not to show it too much.

"Yeah, now don't go all fan boy on me dude." I pulled him to the jedi council room. I thought I saw him anime drop when he saw Kit Fisto and Anakin Skywalker in the room. "Hey guys, where's master Yoda?"

"He's training some younglings. Who is the young man on the floor?" Kit asked.

"Oh." I looked down at Royce. "Guys, this Royce. A friend of mine, he just recently got here."

"Fisto and Skywalker?" Royce was awake now. "You guys are awesome!" He then noticed Aayla Secura sitting in her chair. _Uh-oh_, I thought. Royce has a major crush on Aayla.

"Don't even think about it."

"But-"

"Eh."

"Aw c-"

"Eh!"

"Would you ju-"

"I said eh!" Royce's shoulders slumped, a sign of defeat. "I hope mom and dad filled you in on this _and_ while we're here you are not to go around in full out fan boy mode. That means no chasing people around, no asking for autographs, no telling people how much you admire them or ask a million questions at once cause it gets annoying, and no flirting with the jedi women. You know that certain rule of their code."

"Party pooper."

"If it means to keep you out of trouble, then brand me a party pooper for life."

"Well little miss party pooper, I won't give you the present from your parents now."

"What?"

"They gave me something and told me to give it to you."

I extended my hand before him. "Give it."

"No." Royce was all smug now.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way." I had him on the ground in a head lock an instant later.

"Lilly!" Kit shouted, amazed that I would do this to a friend of mine.

"Would you relax Kit and as for you. Give it!"

Kit looked worried down at Royce. "We do this everyday." Royce said. "And it's not like we would hurt each other too badly." His face twisted up a little.

"Are you going to give? Or would you like a purple nurple?"

"Daah! Ok ok, you win! Just don't give me the purple nurple!"

I released Royce and he pulled out a necklace and bible. Two items that were very familiar to me. The necklace was made of alabaster and turquoise, the alabaster was shaped into a little man and the turquoise was rounded and smoothed out kind of like little marbles. The bible was simple, just a black book with gold letters on it. The book looked a little worn out, like it was actually read and went through quite a lot in life.

"My necklace and bible!" I smiled, thrilled to see something from my home. I hugged the items to my chest, then put the necklace on not caring if it clashed with my outfit or not. The necklace was special to me because I earned it at the age of womanhood. Back on the reserve they had a ceremony, every mother had a necklace that has been passed down since the beginning of the tribe. At the age a girl comes to womanhood the mother gives the daughter their family totem necklace. If they didn't have a mother, then the father or some other relative passes on the necklace. My mom made the necklace when we first moved there to clear up any confused readers out there.

As for the bible, I earned that to. When I was six years old I wanted something to read, a book where I could learn something different every time I read it. I heard a few bible stories and asked my parents if I could have one. They said no at first, we didn't have a whole lot of money back then. But after asking over and over again mom gave me little jobs to do around the house, and at the end of every week mom or dad would put a quarter into a jar. When I had enough quarters mom took me down to the general store and I picked out a bible then bought it.

"What's the deal about a book and necklace?" Anakin asked.

"They're special to me and I earned them both in my life." I growled at the stubborn Anakin.

"Hey, it's your stuff."

Master Yoda walked into the room and I thought Royce was gonna charge toward the little man. Thankfully he had just enough will power to stay put.

"Hey master Yoda." I said.

"Hello Lilly." Yoda said, then noticed Royce staring at him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Master Yoda can I talk to you, alone."

Yoda nodded. "Follow me."

I grabbed Royce by his ear. "You're coming to."

"Ow ow ow ow!" Royce cried as I pulled him along. We walked into Yodas private quarters, when the door closed I released Royce's ear. "Was that _really_ necessary?" Royce rubbed his ear.

"If I didn't then you would go running off making trouble." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"You know me too well."

"Anyways, master Yoda this is Royce. A friend of mine from back home."

"Pleasure to meet you, it is." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, I had a weird dream of my parents a while ago. They said that I was born in this world and that you knew them."

Yoda sighed. "Yes. True, that is."

"And they said I was being trained to become a soldier in the clone army and that Royce would join me. Is that true to?"

"Yes. I didn't think that another person would be sent into this war as well." Yoda took a seat on a chair next to a window. "But it's done now. To Kamino, you two will go. Begin your training, you will."

"Cool! When do we go?" Royce asked.

"Two days, when captain Fordo returns to Kamino."

_Lord, I'm begging you, don't let Fordo be my teacher_, I prayed.

"Now off with you two. Enjoy what freedom you have, before you leave." Yoda said smiling.

"Lets go big guy. I have a feeling we'll need to take in all the spare time we have and enjoy it." I said as we left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, I can't help but have a little April Fools fun with this. Have fun. ^-^

"So what would you like to do with the two days we get to spend here?" Royce asked.

"Hmmm." I fumbled with my braid. "How about a little prank war? The one that plays the best prank wins."

Royce placed his hand on top of my head. "Yep. Good ole' Grandpa is still swimming around your empty head."

"Excuse me? You're one to talk, remember the time you zoned out in class? You didn't come back down to Earth until the end of the day."

"Oh come on. It wasn't _that_ long."

"It was first period! Alright, I should know. I was the one that had to try and wake you up and that was _not,_ repeat_ not_, fun." Royce crossed his arms. "So is the prank war on or not?"

"Oh it's on alright. This will be sweet revenge."

"Have you forgotten who the won this game fifteen times in a row?"

"No, but I'm gonna win this time."

"Bring it on Jumpy."

Royce took a step forward then fell flat on his face, and I busted out laughing.

"What in the?" Royce looked at his feet and saw that his shoe laces have been tied together. "How do you do that?"

"That's my little secret and that's one for me." I left him to de-tangle his shoe laces.

The day went by as me and Royce were on high alert of our prank war. So far we didn't run into any prank traps, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I already set up a couple traps around the base, but I'm not sure of Royce. But by the goofy smile he has on his face he probably has something going.

It was lunch time and I was sitting with Echo, Fives, Cody, and Rex. Just eating, hanging out, and talking.

"Hey Lilly." Royce said sitting down with his tray. "Whoa!" He noticed the troopers and recognized them. "You're Rex, Echo, Cody, and Fives!" The troopers looked a little scared. "You guys-"

"Royce!" I said. "What did we talk about earlier?"

"Not to annoy or scare anyone."

"Thank you."

"Women dominant on your planet kid?" Rex asked Royce.

"No, but Lilly can be scary when she wants to be." Royce said. Rex raised his eye brow. "So Lilly, I brought some fruit juice from home. You want some?" Royce brought out two bottles of juice, they were both different colors. I knew what he's up to.

"Sure, why not." I said taking one of the bottles. "Hey. Isn't that the jedi master you like so much?"

"Where?" While Royce had his back turned, I switched the bottles. "I don't see him."

"Sorry. I'll need to get glasses one of these days." I picked up the bottle on my tray and uncapped it. "Toast to a new life."

"A more exciting life." We clunked our bottles together and drank. A couple minutes later Royce jumped out of his seat. "Excuse me!"

I bust out laughing and nearly fell out of my seat. The boys looked confused.

"What just happened?" Fives asked.

"Royce tried to give me prune juice." I said between laughs.

"Prune what?" Cody asked.

"It's a fruit that makes you go to the bathroom a lot."

"Will he be ok?" Echo asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. The only thing prunes can do to a person is give them the runs for a few days." I took another swig of my juice then my face scrunches up. "Yuck! Grape juice."

After lunch I walked down the halls, there was no sign of Royce yet. Poor guy, he must still be in the bathroom. Yep, prune juice can do that to you. _Or_ he could have run into one of my traps. I rounded the corner and saw C3-PO dangling in the snare trap I set up.

"Oh oh over here miss. I dare say please help me down." 3PO wailed.

"Ok hang on a sec." I said going to the knot on the floor.

"I don't think I have choice on that one miss." I eased him down then helped him up onto his feet. "Thank you miss. One moment I was walking, on my way to recharge, when I was caught in that horrid trap. I was dangling there for an hour before you showed up."

"Anytime." I gathered up the rope then started walking to the closet I got it from. So far, still no sign of Royce. _What is he up to?_, I thought. Further down the hall I saw Royce and there before him was Mace Windu. Mace was talking and, by the way Royce's head is hanging, Royce is in trouble. Before I could even ask, I saw the little moth balls on the floor coming from a closet right behind Mace. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine Lilly. I'm just telling this young man the rules around here about pranks." Mace said.

"But he didn't even set up this trap."

"He didn't?" Mace raised an eye brow at me.

"No." I braced myself to confess and for an upcoming lecture. "I-I set this trap."

"Why?"

"W-we're playing a game called pr-prank war. We just set up little pranks to prank each other, you know for a laugh."

"Hmmmm" _That doesn't sound good_, I thought. "We have rules here. I know you two are new here, but lets get one thing straight. We don't play those kind of games here. I'll let you off this time, but I suggest you clean up this mess and take down any other traps either of you have set up."

"Yes sir." Royce and I said in unison. Mace walked away and we began cleaning up the mess and our pranks. We got to the last trap which is Royce's. He set up a helium tank in my room.

"How did you know which room I slept in?" I asked. I frowned and face palmed. My voice sounded like it came from Alvin and the Chipmunks!

"Ahsoka showed me the way." Royce said all cheeky. Ok, now I had to laugh. Royce's voice now sounded like a chipmunk to. We rolled on the floor laughing at every word we could get past our laughing. But that was hardly possible. The door opened.

"Hey Lilly I just wanted to..." Cody trailed off. "What's the joke?" Royce and I got quiet, then started laughing even harder. Because now Cody's voice sounded like a chipmunk! "What the?" We couldn't help it, we laughed so hard our sides hurt. "What have you two done?"

"Don't..don't worry Cody...It's ju-...just a bit of hel-...helium." I said between laughs. Royce suddenly jumped up and started singing the 'Hamster Dance' song while doing a crazy jig. Cody was struggling not to laugh, but he soon surrendered to it and laughed with us. "Guys...please stop!...I think I'm go-gonna...cough my spleen!...Oh my poor kidney!"

We continued to laugh our guts out. If Royce hadn't capped the helium tank and the helium wearing off, we probably literally would have. We took deep breaths and rested from our crazy moment.

"Is everyone as crazy as you two back on your planet?" Cody asked leaning against the wall.

"Nope." Royce said still having a little helium in his voice.

"Just us." I said trying to get up. But my poor sides were screaming bloody murder.

"It's been fun you two, but I have to go. Something has Fordo all wound up and I have to find him before he bites an innocent persons head off." Cody said.

"What's he upset about?" I asked.

"Heard it was something about two new recruits in the army."

"Oh. We know them!" Royce said with a playful grin.

"Who _don't _you know?"

"Touche."

"Need some help roundin up Fordo?" I asked.

"If either of you won't mind." Cody said.

"Battle stations crazy people!"

"Life here will never be the same with you two around will it."

"No, just more interesting." Royce said following me and Cody out into the hall.

That's it for this chapter. Happy April Fools day! :) I know it's late, give me a break I got a job to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok the last chapter wasn't that great. That's the last time I write a story in sleepy state. Anyways, I own nothing of Clone Wars except Lilly and Royce. Enjoy people.

* * *

Me, Royce, and Cody search up and down the base for Fordo to stop his reign of terror on innocent clone troopers.

"Found him." Royce says looking inside the training room. Fordo is beating the stuffing out of a helpless punching bag. No seriously, all the stuffing is on the floor; all that's left is the bag dangling from the cord.

"Wow, I feel strong pity for that bag." I said.

"Fordo! Take it easy." Cody says stopping Fordos next punch. "There's nothing much more to punch anyways." Fordo just moves onto the next punching bag with a grunt. "What's up with you?"

"We got outsider recruits!" Fordo exclaims angrily. "I have to train two teenagers!"

"For the record, we're not teenagers." Royce says.

Cody froze. "Wait. _You're_ the two new recruits?"

"Exactly." I said.

Fordo groans. "Hey, take it easy Fordo. At least you can never say it'll be boring." Cody says patting Fordos back.

"Well captain, this should be fun."

Fordo growls at me. "We leave to Kamino shortly. Be at the docking bay with in one hour."

"I thought Yoda said we don't leave for two days." Royce said.

"I was called back early so we have to go to Kamino to get you two registered into the army then to the academy for your training."

"We'll be there. Lets get to saying our good byes Royce." I said.

We went around finding everyone we know letting them know we would be leaving soon and saying our good byes.

"You're leaving?" Ahsoka exclaims.

"We have to meet up with captain Fordo soon." I said.

"But you just got here."

"I know, it's a pain in the butt. But you'll get to see me at the academy and when we graduate we'll be out in the battle field together, maybe."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Oh come on 'Soka, don't be like that. We'll see each other again." Ahsoka gave me a small smile, but I knew she's doubting it. I gave her a friendly hug. "See you on the battle fields girl, I mean general."

I was able to get a smirk from her on that one and we wave good bye as Royce and I walk to the docking bay. There we found Fordo waiting by a transport ship.

"You two ready?" Fordo asks.

"Yes sir." Royce says.

"Lets go." I said. We board the ship and are in space in a few minutes heading to Kamino.

"Alright shinies, there are some things you need to know ahead of time." Fordo says and we wait for him to speak. "You call me either captain or sir. Speak when spoken to. No jokes or pranks, _especially _on Bric_._" _Nuts_, I thought. "This is the army, not play time. That's all you need to know at this moment."

I relaxed but Royce is still tense and standing at attention.

"Dude, relax and go with the flow." I said trying to get Royce to chill. He's still tense. One thing came to my mind that would ease his nerves and I had to hold in my giggles for it. I pounded my chest a couple times and position myself near Royce and wait. "BUUUUUUUUURRRRRP!" I let out a monster burp right in his ear.

Royce laughs. "You're still queen of belching."

"Thank you, thank you and about time you let loose."

"This is going to be a long trip." Fordo groans.

"Sir, just be glad we're not doing a farting contest." Royce gets that devious look in his eyes. "Don't even think about it!"

"But I didn't say or do anything." Royce complains.

"I knew what you were thinking."

"Oh really? Then what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking of letting one rip."

"Your face is scary enough, now you can read minds."

"There's nothing wrong with my face! Besides, if you do let one rip where will it go?"

Royce ponders on that and realizes where I'm getting at. "Oooooohh, yeah I don't wanna be smelling my own fart through out the whole ride."

"Huh, there _is _a brain in that hollow head of yours."

"Hey no need for smack talk."

"Like you did with my face?"

"Touche."

From there we pretty much talked and Royce just practices belching the alphabet, don't ask. When we finally land on Kamino Fordo took us in to be registered.

"Welcome home captain." Head mistress says as we enter a control/observation room.

"Thank you ma'am."

She sees me and recognizes me instantly. "Lilly Ironhorse. You have grown so much. How is your family doing?"

"Last time I saw them, they're doing fine." I said.

"It's good to know that. You are here to register into the army? Your friend here as well?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well." She motions to a clone behind her. "This is CT-3183, my assistant. He will help you get set for registering."

We follow the clone, which we found out is called Reggie, to an empty room for our tests. I won't go into that cause it can get really boring and it's a long procedure. Around three hours later we came back out to meet Fordo in one of the break rooms.

"You two done?" Fordo asks.

"That's what Reggie tells us." Royce says.

"Okay, time to go to the academy cadets."

I can tell Royce is excited about being trained at the clone academy, I have to admit I'm excited to. But we won't have a whole lot of freedom for any pranking mayhem, that's one down side to it.

Reviews pwease. ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Clone Wars

* * *

We arrived at the academy only thirty minutes ago and so far we're just sitting around waiting for our cadet uniforms.

"I'm bored." I say.

"Me to. Wanna play I spy?" Royce suggests.

"Nah. How about charades?"

"Nah. Twenty questions?"

"Nah."

"We're just in that mood of wanting to do something but don't want to do anything."

"Yep. I hate it."

"Me to."

So we just sit there in the barracks, boredom taking over our minds.

"I think we reached the highest point of boredom."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cleaning this entire academy looks fun."

"Yep, we're at the brink of no return."

"I think we past it."

"Hmmm, maybe we have."

"There you two are." General Ti says. "I have been wondering where you went off to."

"We've been sitting here ma'am. Slowly dying of boredom." Royce says.

The general chuckles. "I don't think that's possible but by the way you two look it makes me wonder if it is."

"Huh, a general has humor." I said smirking. "So what do you need?"

"Your uniforms are ready. Follow me please." We follow general Ti to pick up our uniforms and put them on.

"I'm sorry Royce." I say laughing. "But that uniform makes you look like a tomato."

"Hey, no need for the smack talk." Royce says.

"We smack talk each other all the time Jumpy."

"That is true."

"Are you ready cadets?" General Ti asks.

"Yes ma'am." Royce says.

"Lead the way." I say.

General Ti smirks and leads us to another room, looks like the gym. "Here are your schedules, assigned squads, and bunk numbers." she hands us each a holo mec. "Find your squad, your first class will be starting soon."

"General, please tell me they're not in the army!" Bric hollers not looking too happy about it.

"They are Bric."

Bric groans. "I can't believe that I have to train these two brats." My fists clench, trying so hard not to kill him. We found our squads, Royce is in squad turbo and I'm in squad mec. Our squad mates are pretty cool, but they seem to hover over me. _This is the price I pay for being a girl in the army_, I thought. "Alright! Listen up!" We turn our attention to Bric. "As many of you have noticed we have two new recruits. Cadets Lilly and Royce and we all know the initiation for new recruits." Bric had this evil smirk playing at his lips. I gave Royce a 'should we be scared' look and he gives me 'this is Bric we're talking about yes we should be' look. "Royce! Front and center!" Royce steps forward, he looks so nervous. "We're gonna see how you do in combat and _I'm _your opponent." _Uh-oh_, I thought. Bric took a swing into Royce's stomach and he drops down to knees coughing and breathing hard. "How did a weak ball of jelly like you get into this army?" One of Royce's squad mates helps him back to the squad.

"You ok Royce?" I ask.

"Yeah...I just...don't know...how to...fight." Royce wheezes.

"Don't worry you'll learn."

"Lilly! Front and center!" Bric calls. I step forward. "No mercy from me princess." My eye twitches.

"Ooooh dude you are so screwed." Royce says now recovered from the fight.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Princess!" I shout and lunge at Bric. I start swinging punches and kicks at a very surprised Bric as he frantically blocks my attacks. I make a sweep kick and Bric falls from underneath his feet. I put a foot on his back and grab his arms twisting them.

"Ahhh! You brat! That hurts!" Bric hollers.

"You can mess with me, you _can't_ mess with my friends, and never _ever_ call me princess."

"Stand down cadet!" Fordo orders. I grudgingly release Bric and death glare him as he stands up.

"About time you showed up!" Bric says rubbing his arms. "This lunatic might have broken my arms!"

"Be grateful that I didn't." I growl. Bric glares down at me with obvious loathing.

"Well, I see you two are off to a great start." Fordo says sarcastically.

"Alright cadets!" Bric hollers. "Since Lilly is the only one here that shows some kind of determination to get under my skin, twenty laps around the gym!" Everyone groans. "Now get moving!"

We all start running around the gym, the other cadets are far ahead of me and Royce. Don't get me wrong twenty laps is nothing to me, but Royce well...he's not the best runner.

"You gonna be ok?" I ask worried.

"I'll be...ok." Royce says. I knew he wouldn't be, by his labored breathing he'll make himself sick eventually.

"Try not to breath so fast. Just take long slow breathes through your mouth. It'll help in more ways than one."

Royce takes my advice and he starts to pull ahead of me towards the other cadets. I follow easily behind him and soon we caught up to the other cadets.

"Race ya." Royce says grinning. "Loser has to be winners servant for the rest of the day."

"You're on!" We sped up and our race began. Royce almost fell on the fourteenth lap, I'm actually surprised that he made it that far and still going. The final lap came and we're neck and neck. Most of the cadets already finished and just watch us go on with our race, a couple even start cheering us on.

Royce pulls ahead by a few sprints, I decide to just let him win. From his effort he deserves it, a minute later Royce crosses the finish line. His squad cheers as Royce collapses on the ground sweating like a pig. Me, I barely broke a sweat at all.

"You let him win." one of my squad mates, Carmen, says crossing his arms.

"Don't ruin it for him dude." I said.

"Jeeves." Royce groans. "Carry me to my bunk."

"Sorry big guy but you have to live through the rest of Brics class, and so do I."

Royce groans and falls back onto the floor.

"Who's Jeeves?" Will asks, another one of my squad mates.

"At the moment, me."

"I thought your name is Lilly."

"It is, but me and Royce made a bet. Who ever finished their laps first has to be the winners servant for the rest of the day. Jeeves happens to be a common name for a servant back home."

Brics class drags on of mostly excersizing and combat. After our first day of classes, Royce had me carry his sweaty body back to his bunk and that ain't easy when you have to carry a big dude covered in sweat up a ladder up to the third bunk aisle. I finally got blubber boy to his bunk gasping in exhaustion.

"I...hate...you." I say gasping after every word.

"Awww, I care about you to Grandpa. Now tuck me in and give me a kiss good night." Royce says puckering up his lips.

"Would having your covers wrapped around your throat and a kiss from my fist due?"

"I'll stop talking now."

"Yeah. Wise choice."

I climb into my bunk next to Royce's and just lie there in pure bliss to just not move. _That boy is so lucky that we're buds_, I thought as I slowly drift off to sleep.

Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Clone Wars.

* * *

It's been almost a year and everyone is nervous about the final field exam. I've gone over the field practice test over and over with my squad mates and we're doing good so far. Royce and his squad are doing pretty good to. But since Royce and I weren't raised in the clone life style, we have to take a written test before taking the field exam with our squads. If we fail, then we'll have to repeat the year of training.

Life in the academy isn't too bad, but you have to shower within five minutes and being a girl that's hardly enough time for me. Especially when you have really long hair, so half the time I come out with suds still in my hair when the shower turns off by a timer. And that there is the occasional peeping tom, which I send packing every time.

But right now I'm sitting on my bunk studying for the written test tomorrow with Royce. He hasn't changed much, except that he has grown to love tearing droids apart; the dude is becoming more like me all the time.

We've been studying all morning and that would be four hours straight. I lay my note filled holo mec down and rub my temples. "I feel like my brain is gonna explode." I groan.

"I hear that, but we need to know this stuff for tomorrow." Royce points out.

"I think you're ready for it." Fri says in his bunk above mine. He's part of my squad and he's a really friendly guy. He became one of my best friends in the academy right from the beginning.

"You guys are just nervous." Reggie says in the bunk next to Royce. He's in Royce's squad. "If it makes you feel any better we'll quiz ya." We handed our notes to him and the pre quiz began.

(I don't know much about that kind of stuff so I'm gonna skip right through that)

Reggie hands us back our holo mecs. "You're ready."

"You sure? We missed a couple questions." Royce says nervously.

"Royce, you and Lilly know more of this stuff than the rest of us. You two are gonna pass tomorrow and we'll see you at field exam day."

"He is right Royce." I said. "We went through twelve years of school and having things embedded in our brain. It's a habit for us to have everything embedded into it."

"Yeah, but-" Royce began before I cut him off.

"No buts! Now if ya'll will excuse me, I'm gonna go to sleep in this file cabinet." That's what I call these bunks, when they close it feels like I'm sleeping in a file cabinet. I press the button from the inside panel to close my bunk and doze off to sleep.

Some time later

I feel my bunk slide open and I squint at the bright lights of the academy.

"What part of sleep don't you guys understand?" I groan.

"Is that anyway to greet two friends coming for a visit?" _I know that bad humor anywhere_, I thought as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Rex! Cody!" I shout giving each a hug, thrilled to see the two crazies. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're over looking the upcoming field exams." Rex says. "Hope you pass and join us in the battle fields."

"That's if Royce and I pass the written exam first."

Cody tugs on my braid. "Don't worry, you will."

"Everybody keeps saying that, well, except for Bric."

"Bric is a jerk like always. Don't let him get to ya."

I blush light pink, I've always had a little crush on Cody but I never thought I would actually meet him.

"Come on. Lets get some lunch." Rex says climbing down the ladder. Cody and I follow him down to the floor and go to the mess hall. We have the same thing everyday, the clumpy gray stuff. When I first laid eyes on it I thought it was mashed up ration bars or bad glue, either way it's edible.

"Have ya'll ever heard of _variety_?" I ask as we sat down.

"Tell that to the kaminoans." I grumble as I ate the tasteless gunk.

"So how's Royce doing?" Cody asks.

"He's doing pretty good. Getting along with his squad pretty well to." I said eating the last bite of my lunch.

"That's good to hear, what squads are you two in?" Rex asks.

"Royce is in the turbo squad and I'm in the mec squad."

We continue talking, catching up on things, for almost the whole day. Thank goodness I have no classes that day.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes, I have to take care of something." Rex says walking off towards the bathrooms. Leaving Me and Cody in an awkward silence.

"So, h-how are you liking the soldier life so far?" Cody asks. _Why is he nervous? I'm the one with a freaking crush on him!_, I thought.

"I'm still a cadet Cody, I'm not a soldier yet." I said.

"I know, but I'm just wondering."

I grin up at him. "It's actually pretty cool so far."

"I hope it remains that way, unless your mind is filled with grief before then."

"Well, so far Royce was able to pervert my mind." Cody freezes in his tracks. "He _told_ me about it ya nasty." Cody relaxes after hearing that.

"Lilly, I know this sounds awkward, but did you have...a boyfriend back home?"

My eyes narrow at him. "No, never had a boyfriend and no I'm not interested in Royce that way."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time. Maybe dinner or just a walk?"

My hormones kick into gear. "Are you asking me out on a date?" _Please say yes please say yes PUH-LEASE say yes_, I thought.

"Seems that way." Cody laughs nervously. "Sooo..."

I can't stop the smile forming on my face. "Sure. When and where?"

"After the field exams, I'll meet you at your barracks."

"Ok."

"So what did I miss?" Rex asks coming back from the bathroom.

"Nothing much." Cody says lazily. He grins at me and I blush.

When it came close to curfew, I had to get to my barracks before Bric can catch me out of my bunk past curfew. He's been trying to create excuses to punish me so I would have a hard time here. But when it comes to push to shove, I shove harder every time.

I'm running down the halls towards the barracks with only three minutes left to get there. I push my legs faster to get to my bunk, I skid to a stop at the ladder and clamber up to my bunk. Fri is motioning me to hurry up. I make it just as the curfew bell rang. Fri gives me a thumbs up before our bunks retract into the wall for the night. But I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited about my date with Cody in a couple days. But I soon go to sleep not long before the wake up call sounds off.

"UH! Can I murder the bugler?" I groan.

"As much as many of us would love that, no." Zealot says climbing down to the floor.

"C'mon Lilly, we have that test in an hour!" Royce reminds me.

"Oh right." I get out of bed and walk down to the room where we're taking our written test. I can tell Royce is nervous because he's shaking. I don't blame him, I'm a nervous wreck right now. We enter the room and a droid comes up to us.

"Take a seat please." the droid instructs us. After we sat down the droid puts the test in front of us along with pencils to write with. "You may begin when ready."

Royce and I open our tests and start beginning to answer the questions.

Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

Royce and I finally walk out of the room after taking the test. By the time we got done lunch had already past and our stomachs are griping for food. Since we can't get anything to eat, we walk to our bunks and just lay there to sleep off our hunger.

I feel some one shaking me by the shoulder. I open one eye lazily and smirk up at Cody.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing for you?" I ask stretching.

"It's a possibility." Cody says shrugging his shoulders.

"So, where's Rexie?"

"Training some rookies."

"I bet he's having fun." I laugh at the image in my head and feel pity for the rookies as they have Rex as a teacher. But not as much as the people that have Bric for a teacher, which is about everyone.

"Could be." Cody snickers. "So what did you get on your test today?"

"Don't know. I won't be getting my grade until some time this afternoon."

"It is afternoon."

"Ok, I'll be getting it some time soon. That any better?"

Cody rolls his eyes and sits next to me on my bunk. "You know after graduation you'll have to call commander or sir, right?"

"Course I do, I'm just enjoying the moments I have left to call you Cody and not be serious all the time." Cody gives her a when-are-you-ever-serious look. "I have my moments!"

Cody laughs. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Hmph. So what are we gonna be doing during our date?"

"That is a surprise."

"No fair! C'mon tell me. Pleeeeeaaaaasssse?" I put on my best puppy eyes.

"Nope and nothing you do or say will make spill."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with vanilla ice cream?"

"Nu-uh."

"Pretty please with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce?" Cody crosses his arms. "Pretty please with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whip cream?" Cody raises an eye brow at me. "Pretty please with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, whip cream, sprinkles, and whole mess of cherries on top?"

"You're having way too much fun with this."

"Yup." My stomach grumbles for food again. "And I made myself hungry."

Cody laughs at my stomachs perfect timing. "Haven't you eaten?"

"I'll be ok."

"Lilly! HELP!" I look down just in time to see some of the other cadets dog pile on Royce.

"Wanna come watch the fun or stay up here?"

"Watch the fun of course." Cody smirks. We climb down to rescue Royce.

"Step away from the blubber boy!" I hear a muffled protest from Royce.

"Aw c'mon Lilly, let us have some fun." Reggie whines. "Besides, this is tradition to do with new comers."

"Really? Then why haven't you tackled me yet?"

"Because we know you kick our butts bad."

"Guys, we're tight and all but Royce is my home boy. So unless you want your butts kicked all the to Corascant, I suggest you climb off of Royce."

"You're bluffing!" Fri says from some where in the pile.

"Do you _really _wanna be the test dummy for that?" Fri doesn't answer. "Thought so. So what's it gonna boys?" When no one makes a move of getting up, I shrug my shoulders. "Fine by me." I start flinging my fellow cadets left and right, poor Cody had to dodge raining cadets for two destructive minutes. "Hey blubber boy." I help Royce up.

"Don't call me that. And for your information most of this is muscle, not fat."

"Then why do your arms feel squishy?"

"Hungry?"

"Yup. How did you know?"

"You're always mean when you're hungry."

"Oh. You ok over there Cody?"

"Yeah. Royce, has she always been violent?" Cody asks.

"For as long as I can remember." Royce says.

"Hello. Standing right here." I said making my presence known. For the next few hours we pretty much hung out. But Royce and I felt a little edgy about if we passed the test or not.

We see general Tii walk over to us as she looks down at a holo mec screen. "Ah, Lilly and Royce just the two I wanted to see." General Tii says. "I'm happy to tell you that you have passed the test and going on to the field exam with your squads." Royce and I cheer in relief and excitement of the news. "I thought I would let you know." General Tii chuckles.

"Thanks general." Royce says smiling like a chester cat.

"You are welcome cadet, now I must go. Best of luck for the both of you." We salute to her and then go back to what we were doing.

"What do most cadets do after the exams to celebrate?" I ask Rex.

"Well." Rex scratches the back of his head. "It really depends on them, but most just sleep for the rest of the day before they're shipped out to a base in the morning."

"Huh."

"Hey guys!" Fri says waving to us. "How did the test go?"

"We passed."

"Awesome! We get to stay in the same squad!" Fri engulfs me and Royce in a hug.

"Down boy, down." I laugh.

"Sorry, but if you two didn't pass who would we have to torture us?"

"If you want torture, then stay here and be in Brics classes all day." Royce points out.

The curfew warning bell sounds off.

"We better get going, before you know who catches us out of our bunks." I said scoffing. We say our good nights to Rex and Cody, then walk to our bunks to rest for the exam tomorrow.

Next morning

Squads are waiting to hear their name called to begin their exam, one by one each of them goes to the rising platform. I'm shaking from standing still for so long and my nerves are about to be shot with all the anticipation.

"Turbo squad." Royce's squad is called up to the platform. I give him a thumbs up as they pass us. Thirty minutes roll by and we're the last squad waiting for the exam. "Mec squad."

We grab our weapons and walk to the platform, as we rise to the exam field we check our weapons and amoe. I look around at my squad mates: Fri, Bumble, Pat, and Trasher. Bumble is frantically searching for something on his belt.

"Forget something?" I ask as I hold out his climbing cable.

"You're a life saver Lilly." Bumble says as he straps the cable to his belt.

"Just try not to forget anything when we get to our first battle."

We come in view of the field and hurry through the make shift battle field.

Time skip

We made it through the field and now we stand there waiting to see if we passed or not.

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

"Congratulations Mec squad, you have passed." General Tii's voice comes over the loud speakers. We hoot and holler with relief, then we make our way down to the locker rooms to put our cadet uniforms back on. We won't be getting our armor until morning.

I hurry to straighten myself up and then head to the barracks to meet up with commander Cody.

"Hey Lilly!" Royce calls. "How did you do?"

"We passed. How about you?" I ask.

"We passed to."

"Nice."

"We're all heading off campus to celebrate, you coming?"

"Can't. Cody wants to talk to me about something."

"About what?" I shrug my shoulders. "Hmmm...maybe he wants to admit his never dying love for you."

"Get out of here before I make you go boom."

Royce laughs. "I know you too well grandpa, you would never hurt me intentionally."

A wicked grin spreads across my face. "Wanna bet?"

Royce gulps and runs back to the group of waiting men. I hold in a chuckle as I make my way to the barracks. I see Cody waiting at the edge of the barracks, but he's not in his armor. He's wearing black slacks and shoes, and a clean red polo shirt.

"You clean up pretty good commander." I say looking at his outfit.

"Thanks. Aren't you gonna change?" Cody asks.

"Hang on a sec." I hurry to my locker and grab something nice looking and come back in that outfit.

"Wow."

"When a girl wants to hurry, she can hurry."

"No, no it's not that you just look amazing."

I look down and realize that I put on a purple halter, black skinny jeans, and purple flats. I blush, I never was called pretty before other than by my relatives.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We walk off campus into the city and I let Cody lead the way since I have no clue on where to go.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we walk down the streets.

"You don't give up do you?" Cody raises an eye brow at me.

"Nope." Cody laughs and we stop in front of a movie theater.

"I thought we could catch a movie before dinner."

"Sounds good to me, what are we seeing?"

"How about..." Cody looks at the list of previewing movies. "Maniac?"

"What's it about?"

"Don't know, it's a new one here on Kamino. But it's a horror."

I grin at the mention of a horror movie, I've been watching horror movies since I was like maybe seven. "Sounds good, lets check it out."

Cody smirks. "You like horror movies?"

"Love them."

Cody pays for the tickets and we make our way to a couple seats near the back. The movie is a lot like that old horror flick 'Halloween'; but it was good anyways. There was one part of the movie where I nearly screamed, but Cody wrapped his arm around my shoulders and snuggled me close to him. Which I have no problem with.

After the movie we walk out of the theater and down to a simple diner across the street. We walk in and sit at a booth, a droid waitress comes by.

"Welcome to Roy's Diner, what can I get for you today?" the droid asks.

"Just give us two number fours." Cody says to the waitress.

"Coming right up." The waitress walks to a pick up window to shout out our order and take care of the other customers.

"What's the number four?" I ask. "Never mind don't tell me."

"Why?" Cody asks.

"Cause if you tell me I might not eat it."

Cody laughs. "You're a very strange girl."

"Thanks." I smile at him.

"Are you saying that to be funny or do you really mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Why?"

"Well, when you say that I'm strange or crazy. To me, you're saying that I'm different from most people and that's how I like it; I don't want to be normal."

"That's an interesting way to look at it, and you're definitely different from other people. I'll let you in on a little secret." Cody motions me closer and whispers. "I don't like being normal neither."

"Seems like we got more common than we thought Cody."

"Two number fours, fresh and hot." the droid waitress returns and sets the plates in front of us. "Enjoy."

I stare and poke at the food. It looks edible and smells good, but I get nervous around food I never seen before.

"What are you doing?" Cody asks me.

"Making sure it's actually dead." I said jabbing the fork into what looks like a deep fried bug.

Cody laughs. "It's just food and I'm eating mine." He digs into the food and I finally start to eat mine, it's actually really good. The taste reminds me of moms chicken dumplings, I miss her cooking. "So what legion do you think you'll be put in?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, lets hope that you'll be in my part of the legion. So I can keep you of trouble."

"Me? Get into trouble?"

"Bric told me that you played a couple pranks on him."

"It was just a whoopie cushion and a bucket of water, no harm done. But it was funny."

"Well, you'll definitely make your mark as a prankster in the army."

"And there will never be a dull moment."

Cody reaches across the table and our hands touch. "That's what I'm hoping for, cause I don't a normal girl." I blush, not sure what to say.

"W-what are you trying to get at sir?" I know exactly what he's saying but I want to hear him say it.

"I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

I smile and catch his lips with mine for a short minute. His lips felt so soft and warm, and his breath smells like sweet mint. "Course I will."

Cody smiles and keeps his hand in mine for the rest of our date; some times we would steal little kisses from each other. We slowly walk back to campus and I have to let go of his hand so we won't get into trouble or seperated for good. We reach my part of the barracks and we sort of stood there not sure what to do.

"I had a fun time Cody, thanks." I look up and down the hall and steal one last kiss from him before hurrying to my locker to grab my cadet uniform and change for bed. When I return, Cody is still there smiling at me. "Well, good night sir. See you in the morning." I reach to the ladder to go to my bunk.

"Good night Lilly." Cody says before walking back to his own barracks.

Time skip: Boarding transport

Royce are in our new armor uniforms and all excited for the adventures lying ahead.

"I wonder what planet we're gonna go to first." Royce says.

"Who knows but this is the chance to explore beyond the boundaries. Go into the unknown. Go where no man has gone before." I said.

"You have 'Star Trek' on the brain don't you?"

"That show is awesome and I miss it."

The transort doors close as the last of the newly graduated troopers came inside. We're now on our way to where ever it is we're gonna be posted for duty.


	13. Chapter 13

We have been to Tatooine, Coruscant, and Ryloth so far. Different squads being dropped off and saying their good byes to one another, not even sure if they'll get another chance to say it again.

As we land on the Rugosa coral moon my squad is called. I look to Royce a little disappointed that we won't be stationed on the same planet.

"Take care Jumpy and try to stay in touch." I said giving him one last noogie.

"You to grandpa." Royce says rubbing his head lightly.

"Watch over him you guys, he some times needs rescuing." I smirk.

"Hey!" His squad mates laugh. I say my final good byes before leaving the transport. I watch it leave and then stand at attention as king Katuunko flaps over to us.

"Greetings to all of you." the toydarian king says. "My guards will show you to where you are to sleep and your commanding officer will take it from there." He turns to leave but spots me in the rows of clone troopers. "And who are you young lady?"

"Lilly sir." I said.

"Hmmm, it is not like a kaminoan to make a mistake with their cloning procedures."

"Sir, I'm not a clone."

The king looks at me skeptically. "Remove your helmet." I do as I'm told and his eyes widen when he sees my face. "You must either be very brave or very foolish to take part in this army."

I chuckle. "Sir with all due respect, I think I might be neither or both. Depends on how you look at it."

The king chuckles and flaps away with his body guards behind him.

A toydarian guard shows us to the base barracks and leaves us to get settled. I look out the small port hole window to the coral scenery. _It's a shame that the Hutt's sent a plague to this moon, _I thought, _it must have been beautiful in its days_.

"Commander on deck!" Fri shouts and all of us stand at attention to the clone commander at our door step.

"At ease." The commander says. We relax but remain standing. "Welcome to the coral moon base rookies. You'll be mostly on guard duty and any missions that come our way. I'm your commander, Thire." He looks to me like I don't belong here. "You must be Lilly."

"Yes sir." I said.

"You really think you got what it takes to be in the army?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Only one way to find out sir."

"I see. Well, I've been ordered to give you a choice of either having your own room or bunking with your squad. Which will it be?"

I roll my eyes. "I'll stick with my squad sir."

Thire cocks his head. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry sir, I can handle these dorks."

"Hey!" My squad mates shout in unison.

"Look, with Royce stationed on another planet I'll need some one to mess with and ya'll know me well enough to know when I'm joking around or being serious."

Thire snickers as my team mates hang their heads knowing I'm right. "Just don't get into trouble and we'll get along." Thire says.

"Her not getting into trouble?" Trasher says laughing. "That's telling her never to pull another prank ever again."

Thire just stares at Trasher not knowing what he meant by that.

"Lilly was known as a bit of a prankster back at the academy sir." Bumble says.

"Like the time she replaced the flag on the flag pole with the chiefs tighty whiteys!" Trasher says falling to ground holding his stomach as he laughs.

Commander Thire snaps his head to me with a stern look.

"For the record, he started it." I said in defense.

"What did he do?" Thire asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Umm he..." I never like talking about it because it's so embarrassing.

"Answer me rookie and that's an order."

"Fine. He posted a picture of my bra on the internet for the entire universe to see." Thires face pales like he just realized something. I sigh taking a good guess what it was. "You saw the picture to didn't you?"

"Uhh..."

"Never mind, I don't wanna know."

"Ahhh you were saying sir?" Bumble asks.

"Right, well you are all to be up at 0600. Breakfast is five minutes later, your work stations will be posted on the holo-data board. Just look for your name on there and report to your post within 15 minutes, and lights out are at 0800. That's all, you start tomorrow."

I plop onto my little bunk and sigh. "I'm bored." I said.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Trasher asks.

"Anyone in the mood for a belching contest?"

"Are we _sure _that she's a girl?" I throw my pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Direct hit!" I pump my fist into the air. Trasher throws it back at me. "Oh it's on little boy."

I lunge at him and we end up wrestling to the ground with everyone cheering one of us on and betting who would win. But our match ended shortly when Bumble broke it up.

"Guys stop!" Bumble says. "What if one of our commanding officers comes in? We would get into trouble along with our first demerits in only an hour since landing."

"You worry too much Bumble." Pat says reclining on his bunk.

"I just don't want to get into trouble on our first day here."

"Relax Bumble." I said sitting on my bunk. "Everything will be fine." Then the lights go out, I look out the port hole and see that it's late. "I guess that's our cue to go to sleep."

We all get into our bunks and sleep, but I couldn't because of the loud snoring emanating from my roommates! I have always heard that they lightly snore but this is far from light snoring. _This is going to be a very long night_, I thought using my small pillow to drown out the loud snore choir.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, disclaimer time again. I don't own anything from Clone Wars or songs that will appear in future chapters.

"Whooa!" I shout as I fall off my bunk. "What the heck?"

"You slept through the wake up call, you're a pretty heavy sleeper." Fri says helping me up.

"You try sleeping with a bunch of guys snoring up a storm."

"We don't snore." They say in unison.

"Guys," I lean against a bunk. "there was either a bunch of gundarks in here or it was your snoring."

"Looks like some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Pat says putting on the last of his armor. I roll my eyes and go to put on my armor, but when I look around and under my bunk I can't find it.

"Hey, where's my armor?" As if right on cue a fellow trooper walks in with my armor and my eye twitches at the sight of it. Some one scrawled hidden anatomy details of a womans body on it! If you know what I mean.

"Uhhh I believe this is yours." The trooper says.

I take the armor then look up at him angry. "Who did this?"

"I don't know, I just found it displayed in the main hall."

I sigh aggravated. "Thanks for bringing it back. Is there anything here that I can wash this stuff off with?"

"I already tried washing it off. I think it's permanent ink."

"Great. That's just dandy."

"Here, I brought this to." He hands me a can of quick drying white spray paint. "You'll have to skip breakfast if you want to get to your post on time." Then he leaves.

"Ah man."

"Don't worry Lilly. We'll bring you back some food and your post assignment." Fri says.

"Thanks Fri." I open the port hole window so the room can air out. "Does anyone have some paper on them or something I can test this stuff out on?"

Bumble tosses me one of his civvie shirts.

"Here, I've grown out of it." Bumble says.

"Alrighty then." I spray it a little and find the spray paint color is really pink. "Should have known. Is there any actual white spray paint in this place?"

"Hang on." Pat leaves the room and returns a couple minutes later with a can of spray paint. "Try this."

I spray the shirt again and smile with relief at the white spot on the shirt. "Pat, you're a life saver." I start spraying my armor to cover up the painted on markings.

"We'll be back in a bit." Trasher says leaving with the others for breakfast.

"I'll be here!" I continue to spray my armor until the markings can no longer be seen. Now I wait for the paint to dry, thankfully this paint is fast drying to. After going over my armor to make sure there are no more surprises, I go to the mess hall and join my squad mates for something to eat before we go on duty.

"Everything go ok?" Fri asks.

"Yeah, everything is covered like nothing ever happened to it." I finish off the last bit of my food. Give me a break, I only have like two minutes to check the board for my sector today and get down there in time.

I look up at the board after I drop off my tray, reading this stuff is still a little confusing for me. But I'm learning as I go. From what I can make out, it looks like I'm on perimeter duty outside the base until eight pm tonight. _At least I won't be cooped up inside all day_, I thought as I leave for my sector for the day.

I make it to my sector just in time before the clock could announce me being late on my first day of duty.

"You're stationed on the south side kid." My commander says and leaves without another word. I catch my breath for a minute before walking to the south wall of the base. I pace back and forth while keeping an eye out for trouble. I like walking, but only when I can go to more than one area.

I groan with oncoming boredom and think of Cody. It's been a few days since I last saw him on our first date together. I know that I won't be able to see him everyday like a normal boyfriend, wait since when did I start believing in normal?

I shake my head, remove my helmet to turn off the little mike you talk into but left the receiver phones on, put my helmet back on and do the first thing that came into my head.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise

Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day

You got mud on yo' face

You big disgrace

Kickin' your can all over the place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man

Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day

You got blood on yo' face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man

Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you

We will we will rock you

I continue with that before I finally get bored with it, then I got an evil idea. I turn the mike back on trying to hold in the giggles of driving these dudes insane. Then I start to chant/sing, no one knows that I actually sing so this voice is a bit of a mock up.

I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves

Everybodies nerves

Everybodies nerves

I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes

I keep it up and soon enough I start hearing some groans and sighs out of frustration. I try not to crack up over it as I kept singing the annoying song.

"**SHUT UP!**" All the troopers on my frequency yell into my receiver phones.

"To the bozoes that messed with my armor this morning, you better start learning to sleep with your eyes open." I announce into my mike. "Besides, messing with peoples heads is fun."

"Jake to commander Thire." A trooper says over the mike.

"Thire here, go ahead." Commander Thire says.

"Why did we have to get _her _posted with on this base out of all of them?"

"I don't know Jake. I truelly don't know."

I smile all cheeky, pleased with my work of driving them crazy and future annoyances to come.

Review pwease


End file.
